


Miałeś uważać, ty głupi chłopaku!

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Każdy zasługuje na miłość [1]
Category: Kamienie na szaniec | Stones for the Rampart - Aleksander Kamiński
Genre: M/M, brak bety, przepraszam, siostrzane wyzwania, to wszystko przez RCS, to wszystko przez siostrę, to wszystko przez zxully, wcale nie mam syndromu Barneya Stinsona, święta pełne miłości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: — Rozkuć go — rozkazał żołnierzom, a ci posłuchali niemal natychmiast. — Wyjdźcie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioactiveCs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts), [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [zxullymaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxullymaxwell/gifts).



Hitler spojrzał na Zośkę z góry, co nie było trudne, bo jego żołnierze rzucili go na ziemię, tak by upadł u jego stóp.

— Rozkuć go — rozkazał żołnierzom, a ci posłuchali niemal natychmiast. — Wyjdźcie.

Gdy tylko opuścili pokój, podniósł jednym ruchem Zośkę, który wciąż leżał.

— Miałeś nie pakować się w kłopoty, ty głupi chłopaku — powiedział, przytulając go mocno i krótko całując.

Zośka wywrócił oczami.

— To nie moja wina, że twoi żołnierze są wszędzie — burknął po polsku.

Hitler zmrużył groźnie oczy.

— Co ja ci mówiłem o używaniu tego języka? — spytał.

— Że mogę? — Chłopak wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, przewracając oczami.

Adolf tylko westchnął.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam, ale Ami rzuciła wyzwanie "Zośka/Hitler", a ja jestem zawzięta.  
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
